bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jūshin Igen
Juushin is a powerful Shinigami that resides in the civilization of Yuurei Oukoku, and was formerly a soldier in its military force. Now an exile on the run, he seeks to start a revolution of the totalitarian government that controls the entire area, leading a five-man squad of rebels known as the Yuurei Underground Resistance. A most notable trait from his comrades is his rather feministic appearance, which is more prominent when he is wearing casual attire (similar to that of a yukata). He serves as a deuteragonist in the Yuurei Arc. History Juushin was born in a regular home with a mother and father, but taken away and raised in the military. He had been picked out by the government due to his unnaturally high spiritual energy. While growing up in the care of military officials, he was the subject of disdain for their subordinates, who disapproved of a kid going through their ranks. However, his mentors always taught him one thing: to be strong, and show no weakness. He always pondered this teaching, even in his rough life. In his training, Juushin was first controlled by fear and intimidation, not having the mental strength in order to withstand the pressure of his teachers. He could only find words of advice and no hand to guide him through the training as he found his own way through lessons. Several times, he was pushed onto the brink of death, torture, and near-insanity due to the brutality of the training. However, he had eventually gained a mental defense of his own; wearing a fake smile and expressing falsely positive feelings in order to hide the grief. This would grow on him, until it evolved from fake to natural to withstand a beating and keep smiling. As Juushin grew into his teen years, officials began sending him on several missions to eliminate rebels of Yuurei, who at the time, were plentiful. However, upon fighting the rebel forces and defeating them, he discovered a plethera of emotions displayed by them that had been never shown in the mental brainwashing that had been induced upon him by his teachers. In curiosity, he began to pick up on such feelings, and they also became a part of him, even as he kept his submissive personality. However, those dormant feelings became even more prominent when he came across a young child named Jin Sei, a sole survivor of his and his soldiers' slaughter of her family, who had been part of a rebel group. He wished to show mercy to the frightened child, but his subordinates were against him and opted to shoot her. When he blocked their way, they decided to fire upon him without hesitation. Shocked by their decision, he was forced to escape, taking Jin with him and going into exile. Sometime later, he would recruit three members into a small resistance, then start an underground fight club that allowed for combat freedom in order to escape the everyday tension in Yuurei. One of those members would be a teen Jin, who would be raised by another member. Although he would retain a relatively positive attitude, he would also show regret of his past, becoming sensitive when someone asked him about it. The smile would be mostly replaced by a frown in some cases, even if he wasn't angry or upset at the moment. Synopsis First Moves His first appearance, although unidentified, is in Yuurei: The Invalid Torture. Single-handedly, he ambushes Damian Seken's escort, who have a presumably dead Tereya Kurosaki in hand, and kills the soldiers. He quickly picks up Tereya's fallen form and leaves before Damian, Ardish, and Suki can recover from the attack. Personality Juushin believes himself to be a "kind and charming young man", which is true in some aspects. He has a high level of politeness and integrity, and prefers to speak in a sophisticated manner in order for clear understanding. He has a varying sense of humor, ranging from irony to morbidity. He can joke about mostly anything, but can be aware if such jokes are taken too far. In the case of his own abilities, he has not outwardly accepted the praise people have given him for his advances, but he does refer to himself as a prodigy "of some sorts". Most of the time, he is calm and receptive, but can become harsh, critical, and sharp-toned when angered. When fighting, and not fighting seriously, he will often compliment his opponent and even give them slight combat advice. This kind outer shell he displays masks the deeper beliefs he has in his mind. He holds a nihilistic view when it comes to life in both the Human World and the Soul Society, resenting the cycle of reincarnation and the neglect of a true eternal resting place for souls. He believes in no gods, and that the only true gods are the humans and Shinigami that reside in their respectful places. In serious combat, he almost always aims to kill his opponent in order to ensure total victory over him or her. Abilities Genius Intellect/Master Tactician: A prodigy of the Yuurei military, and taught by military commanders, Juushin is a wise, tactful, and flexible man. His intelligence was most common in his tutoring lessons; he rarely lost his way even with the scarce advice that his mentors would give, and when he did, he could quickly find his way back onto the right path. The fact that he was sent on dangerous missions while only in his teenage years is a testament to his adaptive mind. His growing mind even alarmed Damian Seken, who was one of the greatest military minds in Yuurei. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of swordsmanship, Juushin is capable of holding his own and defeating weaker Shinigami, as well fight evenly with a Byakuya-level opponent, albeit only when all three are in the unreleased state. For a little while, he can hold his own against a Shikai while his own sword is still sealed, but over time, his sword will start breaking under the pressure. His style involves knocking away opposing swords with his own in order to open up defenses, as well as keeping his offense and defense balanced. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As a former soldier, Juushin is well-versed in the art of hand-to-hand combat. His style of combat encourages the use of take-downs, choke-holds, quick strikes, and throws in order to disable opponent. It contrasts from the Seireitei Shinigami's style of hand-to-hand, which involves frontal taijutsu. Its objective is similar to that of the Punishment Force's style of combat, which aims to take down an opponent with bare hands. However, due to simple grabs and throws, along with timing and accuracy, makes this style much more efficient. Great Spiritual Energy: Juushin's spiritual pressure is stronger than that of a Lieutenant, but weaker than that of the average Captain. However, his own resolve can assist in this endeavor if he is being pushed down by a stronger opponent's spiritual pressure. Zanpakutō Chikyū Tenohira (地球掌, Earth's Palm). It possesses a standard design, having no distinct qualities from a regular katana. *'Shikai:' Its release command is "Pressurize" (加圧器, kaatsuki). In this form, the blade thickens, gaining a distinct greenish color with patterns lining down the side. The hilt curves outward and points toward the tip, and the hilt lengthens slightly. :Shikai Special Ability: Chikyū Tenohira's special ability is the manipulation of gravity. When Juushin focuses mentally on a certain inanimate object, he is able to manipulate the gravity acting on it. With this, he can use said objects as shields or projectile attacks in which he can hurl them with unhindered speed. However, one of the most frightening abilities is the enhancement of his speed; by distorting the space between two objects through gravity, Juushin is able to go past the speed of light, theoretically being able to move to a star at least a light-year away in the twinkle of an eye. Thus, this ability surpasses the use of the Shinigami's regular Flash Step. However, he has limited control over such speed, and only dares to use such an ability at short distances. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed.